The Temple of Uggalepih
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough Note: To get into the Den of Rancor, at least one person will need a Paintbrush of Souls. Note: Tonberries have a collective hate. They remember you if you have killed them before. The more Tonberries you've killed, the more damage these Boss mobs will do to you. If you have killed a fair amount of Tonberries, you can reset your Tonberry Hate. Only people who have dealt damage to Tonberries will gain hate. Uggalepih *To get into the Sacrificial Chamber in the Den of Rancor you will need to obtain 4 Unlit Lanterns which will help open the gate. The lanterns are dropped by Tonberry Maledictors. There are alot of spots to find them. From the main entrance of Temple of Uggalepih, head to J-7 and open the secret door, exit at K-3 to Yhoator Jungle. Go to another entrance at the right side of K-9 in Yhoator Jungle. Once in the temple, go to H-7. There should be 2-3 Tonberry Maledictors there. *Once you have the 4 Unlit Lanterns, go back to the main entrance and head to F-5 to enter Yhoator Jungle. Re-enter the temple at H-11. *Once in the temple, head to I-10 and defeat the Temple Guardian. Make sure to prevent the Temple Guardian from using Meltdown ability by using Stun because it can kill the whole party. After you kill the Temple Guardian, the door in front will open. Go through quickly. *Once through head to J-7 and keep going further. There'll be a room with a bunch of paintings and 2 with just an empty frame. Go to the empty frame on the east wall and use the paintbrush. It will take a couple minutes to open the door so I recommend clearing out this room. *Once the door is open run in and zone to Den of Rancor. The Den *Invisible/Sneak everyone in the party and go to (E-5). Clear the room and have people with the unlit lanterns touch the "Altar of Rancor" to get a Rancor Flame. *Once that is done, head to I-5 which will go to another map. On the second map, go to E-5. It is recommended to clear this room because you can't light the lanterns while getting hit. Have each person with the Rancor Flame light the four lanterns to open the door. You will still have the Unlit Lantern after using the Rancor Flame, in case you need to help other people at another time. *After zoning into the Sacrifical Chamber, go inside the door for the BC fight. There are 3 Tonberry NMs and the reccomended order in which to kill them is: *#Grav'iton - THF *#Molyb'iton - BLM *#Tungs'iton - SMN *It is very difficult, if possible at all, to sleep the THF. So you'll probably want to kill the THF first while you Silence and/or Sleep the BLM and SMN. Ignore the pet and concentrate on the SMN as it will disappear once the SMN is dead. *When you are done, you will get a cutscene and will exit from a different gate than the one you went in. Take this into consideration if you have more than 6 people needing to do this battle. Game Description :;Mission Orders: The Temple of Uggalepih is an ancient place where it is said that evil deities were once worshipped. Gilgamesh has ordered you to travel there and search out a strange, old hermit.